


when all is gone (there is still hope)

by milkghost (teary_eyed_blanket)



Series: deslay oneshots [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hugs, I love them so much, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/milkghost
Summary: Honestly, I love the pairing of Descole and Layton so, it's about time I got around to writing for them. Plus the tag was looking extremely dry so 😔
Relationships: Jean Descole/Hershel Layton
Series: deslay oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	when all is gone (there is still hope)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I love the pairing of Descole and Layton so, it's about time I got around to writing for them. Plus the tag was looking extremely dry so 😔

Descole squeezed Layton's hand. He bit his lip before looking over at the gentleman. "Hershel?" Descole asked. Layton gasped at hearing his name escape his lips. "What is it?" He asked in response. "I'm scared," Descole replied and pulled Layton into a hug. Layton rubbed his back while hugging him close. "It's okay dear." He cooed. "It's okay."


End file.
